


Change: Goodwill

by adafrog



Series: Change!verse [3]
Category: NCIS, The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony moves in. Gibbs' stuff goes to charity.<br/>This is in my Change-verse where Tony is a Sentinel, and Gibbs is his guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change: Goodwill

The workmen shut the truck's back doors, latching it with a ringing finality. As they drove away, Jethro felt a not unexpected sense of loss.

Footsteps behind him brought him out of his reverie. Strong arms wrapping around him from behind brought a smile to his face. Weaving his fingers through Tony's, he leaned back, reveling in his partner's strength.

A warm breath in his ear, "Kind of hard?"

"Yeah. Some." Jethro turned to kiss Tony on the cheek. "I didn't expect it to be. Suppose I should have, though."

Tony squeezed him tighter. "I'm sorry so much of your stuff had to go."

Jethro chucked, "No you're not."

Laughing, Tony agreed. "I'm not." He nuzzled Jethro's hair. "But I am sorry so much has changed for you."

Jethro was quiet for a moment, then questioned. "Why aren't you more affected by all of this? You've gone from happily single to stuck with an old man. Something I'm not sure you'd have done if you had had a choice."

Tony turned Jethro around, grabbed his arms, and shook him lightly. "Hey, I'm right where I wanna be. Don't ever forget that." He grinned. "And why am I not freaked out about this? Well, I've gone through so much the last few months that I honestly don't think anything can shock me anymore." Frowning, he looked up. "Uh, that's not a challenge, by the way."

Laughing at his partner's ability to bring humor anywhere, Jethro hugged Tony tightly, and dropped a kiss on his cheek. After a few minutes he gave a deep sigh, let go, and started inside. "Come on. We should talk about some rules."

Rolling his eyes, Tony followed Jethro into the house. "You mean like not making too much noise with my dates?" He winked when Jethro turned around. "Don't worry, boss, I'll make sure to keep them in the living room."

Jethro grabbed the front of Tony's shirt, and growled, "You even think of going on a date, and I'll put hot peppers in all of your food."

"Ouch, boss," he complained. "Now that isn't proper Guide behavior, is it?" He added, trying and failing not to grin.

Jethro grinned. "For you, Tony," he winked, "I think they'll make an exception." He laughed at Tony's scowl, then leaned in for a quick kiss. "Now, what do you say we finish unpacking, and get to the good stuff?"

Tony flopped down on the couch, groaning. "Who's idea was it, again, to have this party tonight?" He glared at Jethro. "And why did I agree to it?"

"We had to have it, and this way it'll force us to get everything put away." He grabbed Tony's hand, pulling him up. "And you agreed to it because I can be very persuasive." He brought their entwined hands up, and kissed Tony's knuckles.

"You are a sneaky man, Jethro Gibbs, don't let anyone tell you differently." At that, he got up, and got back to work.

 

 

Later that night, Jethro and Tony were saying good-bye to the last of their guests. The party had been a success, with all of their friends in attendance, including the director. Even better had been Abby staying after, in spite of their protests, to help in the clean up.

Tony squeezed her tightly, holding on as much out of fatigue as love. "Thank you for coming, Abbs. It means a lot to us."

She chuckled, and gave him a cheeky grin, "Already speaking for the both of you? I knew it was serious, but wow. Does that mean you've made it to the bedroom, then?"

"Abby!" Tony hissed, cheeks coloring.

"Just looking out for you, Tony." She smiled unrepentantly.

He rolled his eyes. "I think I can handle that on my own."

"Darn. But if you need any help, I'm so there."

"Abby," a deep voice growled. "Quit harassing Tony, he's had a long day."

"You're no fun." She glared at Gibbs, then turned back to Tony. "I'm glad you're happy, Tony. Just remember that we're all here for you." Seeing Tony's skeptical look, she added, "all of us, really. I've been keeping an ear out."

Finally relaxing, Tony smiled. "Thanks, Abbs." He buried his face in her hair, "love you."

"Love you, too, Tony." She squeezed tightly, then released him. "Better let you go before the big man over there gets jealous."

Laughing, Tony stepped back. "Good point, Abbs. He does tend to get a little cranky at times."

Glaring at them both, Jethro shook his head. "You," he pointed at Tony, "in the house. I'll deal with you in a minute."

They watched, laughing, as Tony hightailed it into the house. "He's a good man, Gibbs."

Still looking where his partner had gone, he replied distractedly, "Yes, he is."

Clearing her throat, she waited until he looked at her. Then, poking him in the chest, she growled, "and you will not do a thing to hurt him." She poked harder, "understand?"

Gibbs smiled, and gently pulled her hand away from its assault. "I'll do the best I can, Abby. I promise."

She nodded decisively, "good. He needs to be taken care of, no matter how much he claims he doesn't."

"I know, Abbs. I'll take care of him." He leaned over, and kissed the top of her head. "Now go home. Let me go in, and put Tony to bed." He winked, then retreated to the house before the catcalls could start.

 

 

Jethro made his way into the house, and flopped down on the couch next to Tony. After a few minutes of silence, he pushed Tony to the end of the couch, proceeding to use his lap for a pillow. He stretched out, laughing as his knees popped, then cringed as his head was slapped.

Ruffling Jethro's hair, Tony chuckled. "And you're going to be taking care of me?"

Jethro ran his fingers through Tony's, weaving them tightly together, and turned to his back. "How about we take care of each other?"

Tony squeezed his fingers, and leaned down for a quick kiss. "Good plan, boss."


End file.
